Dreams of Sorts
by Am Moonstone
Summary: An Archenlander finds herself tied to the Pevensie family. She might even find more than herself while she is with them. PeterxOC. Please read and review. I do not own Narnia, though I wish that I did. Narnia is the world of C.S. Lewis.
1. A Meeting

Ch 1

A Meeting

Catherine was sitting in the cave home of Mr. Tumnus in Narnia. She had fled her home in the castle of Archenland, Anvard. She did not have a choice, she had to run. The White Witch had turned her father, mother, and brother into stone; and had also bound Narnia and Archenland in a hundred year winter.

Mr. Tumnus was out at this time. He told her that he needed to pick up a few things, and that he would be back in a couple of hours. Thinking that he was probably on his way home, she set the kettle in the fire. She knew that Tumnus liked his tea almost right when he came home, especially on a day like this.

When the tea was almost ready, she heard Tumnus' footsteps on the rocks by the door. She rushed over to the kettle to make sure that the tea was almost ready. There was something different with the way that Tumnus was acting.

"Catherine, I would like to introduce you to Lucy." Catherine noticed the young girl that was with Tumnus.

Catherine walked over to this little girl and curtsied, "Lucy, daughter of Eve, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You also, Catherine." Lucy held out her hand and Catherine took it.

Catherine and Lucy became good friends through the hour that Tumnus was preparing the rest of the tea.

"Catherine, what is it like living in Narnia?"

"Normally, it's peaceful, at least that is what I was told. I came here because a witch turned my parents into stone."

"That's awful! I am really sorry! Where did you live?"

"I lived south of Narnia. The country's called Archenland."

"It must have been beautiful."

"I would not know. For my fourteen years the land has been in a long winter, just like Narnia." Catherine said.

"Well, at least you can look forward to Christmas." Lucy said. Catherine and Tumnus looked at each other.

"We don't have Christmas." Tumnus' voice sounded dry.

"What! No Christmas!" exclaimed Lucy.

"The tea's ready." Tumnus announced. Lucy and Catherine sat down. Tumnus handed both girls cups of tea and sat down in his chair. Slowly sipping their tea, Tumnus explained that Narnia was a place where the fauns danced with the dryads. A place where there were treasure hunts with the dwarfs.

"Lucy, Daughter of Eve," began Tumnus, "have you heard any of the Narnian lullabies?"

"Sorry to say that I haven't." Lucy said.

"Well then you must! The lullabies are beautiful, and extremely powerful. They always put me to sleep." Catherine said with a laugh.

"Well," said Tumnus getting his flute, "that can be a good thing, because this will probably sound nothing like one." He began to play. Catherine knew that she would fall asleep, she put her teacup to the side. Lucy on the other hand settled into her chair. Both girls gazed into the fire. Both Catherine and Lucy fell asleep.

They both woke up when they realized that they were cold. Catherine noticed that the fire was out and that Tumnus was nowhere. Both Catherine and Lucy looked around the room. On finding Mr. Tumnus, (who was crouching on the stairs crying) they both ran over to him.

Catherine was surprised to find Mr. Tumnus in this state. "Dear Tumnus, what is wrong?"

"Catherine, I am in the service of the White Witch." Catherine stood up fast and looked at him with tears in her wyes.

"Who's the White Witch?" Lucy asked.

"She was the one who turned my parents into stone. She also has made this hundred years winter." Catherine said with pure loathing in her voice.

"Catherine, I'm sorry. I promise that I have not turned you in."

"I believe you. I really do, but why?" Tumnus shrugged in a way that showed that he didn't know why he did it.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I am a really bad faun." Tumnus said.

"No you're not. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy said.

"No, I'm bad. Not because of something I've done, but what I'm doing now."

"What have you done?" Lucy asked.

"I was told by the White Witch that if I saw a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, that I was to wait till they fell asleep then take them to her."

"What!"

"You're the first one that I ever met."

"You will let me go will you?" said Lucy handing Tumnus her handkerchief.

"Of course I will. Catherine, you should go with her."

Catherine ran to her room and grabbed her clothing and threw it into her bag. She grabbed her heavy cloak and went back to the main room. Tumnus already had his scarf on, and Lucy was already at the door. Catherine threw her cloak on. Tumnus grabbed her hand and also Lucy's hand.

They left the cave and stayed in the shadows. Both Lucy and Catherine were happy when they reached the lamppost.

"Lucy, can you find your way back to Ward Robe and Spare "Oom."

"Yes, I can." Tumnus handed her back her handkerchief. "Keep it. You need it more than me." Lucy said.

"Catherine, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Be careful, and take care of yourself." Tumnus said.

"I will. Tumnus, keep your head down. Hopefully the witch will not find out about you housing me or you helping Lucy." Catherine hugged Tumnus.

"Good luck Catherine."

"And you too Tumnus."

Lucy grabbed Catherine's hand and lead her towards the Wardrobe. Catherine was absolutely scared. She was leaving the only place that she had known. She was leaving her home, and did not know if she would ever come back. All of a sudden, instead of feeling branches against her face, she felt fur against her face. All of a sudden she saw a door in front of her. Lucy opened the door and in front of them there was a sunlit room that had an inviting glow.

Lucy jumped out of the Wardrobe, and helped Catherine out of the door. Catherine looked around and removed her hood. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she thought that she could deal with it.

"Oh, of course, they're still playing Hide and Seek."

"What?"

"It's a game that we play here. One person counts to one hundred, while everyone finds a place to hide. Finally, the person who counts to one hundred tries to find everyone."

"How so you plan to find everyone then?"

"I know where Edmund is, so I'm sure that he will make enough noise for Peter to find us."

"Who's Edmund and Peter?"

"I forgot to tell you that I have two brothers and a sister."

"What are their names?"

"Well, Peter is my oldest brother, then Susan is my sister, then it is Edmund, and then me."

"Okay, so their names are Peter, Susan, and Edmund."

"Susan's fourteen like you."

"How old is Peter?"

"Fifteen. Come on, let's go find the others." Lucy pulled Catherine behind her out of the door.

"I'm back, I'm back, I've come back." She lead Catherine to a curtain.

"Edmund, I've come back."

"Lucy, what are you saying? Go and hide!"

"But I've been away for hours and hours." There were the sounds of footprints and Edmund rolled his eyes as Peter came to them.


	2. Introduction

-1 Introduction 

"Lucy, Edmund, I think you don't know how to play the game." Peter said. There were more footsteps, and all of a sudden Susan came in.

"So does this mean that I won?"

"Susan, I don't think Edmund and Lucy want to play anymore." Peter said.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund I just came back from a land that's inside the wardrobe."

"What wardrobe?" Susan asked.

"I guess that it was the wardrobe in the spare room. It's the only thing in that room." Catherine said. Until this moment, no one had noticed her.

Peter turned to her, and noticed that by her clothing and her stance that she was royal. Bowing he said, " I'm sorry that I did not notice you before. I'm Peter Pevensie. This is my sister Susan Pevensie, My brother Edmund Pevensie, and my sister Lucy Pevensie."

"I know your youngest sister. I am Catherine." She curtsied.

"Lucy, show us this wardrobe." Susan said exasperated. Lucy lead the way to the wardrobe. When they got there, Susan and Peter went in and tapped on the back of the wardrobe. It was solid.

"Lucy, it's a solid wardrobe." Susan said exasperated.

"But it was there. I promise." Lucy cried.

"Go on in and look at it." Edmund smirked.

Lucy and Catherine walked in and realized that Narnia was not there. Lucy looked disappointed, and Catherine was confused. Both stepped out of the wardrobe.

"I promise that it as there!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy, it's time to drop it!" Susan said firmly, and then she left. Edmund smirked and left the room.

"Peter, I promise that there was the land of Narnia in the wardrobe. You know that I wouldn't lie bout something like that."

"Lucy, Susan's right. It's time to drop it!" Lucy ran out of the room crying. Peter waited for Catherine to exit the room first, then closing the door led her around the house. Catherine even met the Professor that allowed the Pevensies to stay in his house. She liked the Professor, and knew that there was a magic about him.

Catherine soon found that life in England rested in a very formulated way. She enjoyed being in the company of Peter, Susan, and Lucy. She especially liked Peter. Peter was helping her to understand life in England. Peter was also kid to her. He knew when to be serious, but he laughed easily. She found herself being able to be herself around him. Lucy always asked her questions about Narnia, and she was always glad to talk about her world. Susan was glad that she had someone that was her age to talk and laugh with. Edmund always said snide remarks to her whenever he saw her.

Catherine spent most of her time with Peter. Catherine was trying to learn as much as she could about what was happening in England.

"Peter, why are you staying here with the Professor?"

"My house in London was bombed."  
"What? London/ bombed?"

"London is the capital of England, and a bomb is hard to explain; but the general idea is that it is dropped from the sky and can kill and destroy everything easily."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Catherine, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can ask."

"Where did you meet Lucy?"

"You didn't believe Lucy when she told you about Narnia, so why should you believe me?"

"Catherine, I want to know."

"Why?"

"Something about you puzzles me."

"What would that be sir?"

"There seems to be a magic about you. You puzzle me." He laughed.

"There's magic in my blood. It does not surprise me that you sense it."

"Why doesn't it surprise you?"

"Magic is easy to sense, and it always will be. No matter what you do to block it from your mind."

"I believe that. So where did you meet Lucy?"

"Until you believe in Narnia, you will not believe me."

"Catherine, are you saying that you are not from this world?"  
"Look at my clothes Peter, what do I dress like?"

"Like a Medieval princess."

"A princess I am, but I'm not medieval."

"Catherine, why won't you tell me where you are from?"

"Peter, you will not believe me."

"Why won't I believe you?"

"Peter, one day you'll understand why I'm not answering."

"Peter, Catherine! The Professor want to see you!" Susan yelled from the window. Both went inside and went to the Professor's study.

When they were there, both noticed an odd sense that surrounded the room. Peter thought that it was magic, but Catherine knew that it was magic. She grew up with the magic that ran through her veins. She understood the strange feeling that magic leaves on a person or a thing. She had felt the same feeling in the wardrobe. She also thought that the Professor's name sounded familiar: Diggory Kirke.

"Ah, you must be Catherine." The Professor asked.

"Yes sir, I am." She curtsied. She was not sure where this conversation was going to lead. Peter noticed the awkward silence. He understood that he was the one out of the door.

"Catherine, Professor, I will wait outside. Catherine, I'll see you when you come out of the door."  
"Thank you Peter. I will see you in a little while." Peter walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Catherine, please sit down."

"Thank you sir." She sat down and realized that she had not talked with and elder for a long time.

"Do you mind if I light my pipe."

"No sir, not at all. Actually, I would feel more comfortable if you did."

"Why's that?" He said as he lit his pipe.

"My father use to smoke a pipe. So, I feel really comfortable when an elder is smoking."

"Talking about your father, where did you come from?"

"Sir, I am not sure that you will believe me."

"And why is that?"

"Sir, I come from another world."

"So, why would I not believe you?"

"No one else believes me sir, but I recognize your name. Have you ever been to another world?"

"First, tell me where you're from Catherine."

"Sir, I come from Archenland. It is south of Narnia. I had to flee my home at Anvard (the castle of Archenland), and I went into Narnia."

"Why did you have to run?"

"The White Witch turned my parents and my younger twin brothers into stone."

"Who is the White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she came to Narnia from the land of Charn."

"Charn! Is her name Jadis?" The Professor's voice shook.

"Yes, that's her name. How do you know her name?" Catherine was confused about what was going on.

"Catherine, think of my name."

"My Lord Diggory!" Catherine stood up and curtsied. _No wonder the name sounded familiar_, she thought. "Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner! I thought that your name sounded familiar! This is a little odd though sir." She said.

"Why's that?"

"Sir, Jadis has been ruling for one hundred years, and here I am meeting the man who planted to tree of Protection, from the beginning of the world."

"Who are you descended from?"

"King Frank and Queen Helen's second son."

"So, you are a direct descendent of King Frank and Queen Helen."

"Yes sir."

"So Catherine, you are the princess of Archenland."

"Yes my lord."

"Thank you for letting me talk to you about your world." Catherine stood up and curtsied. She was at the door when the Professor said, "Princess Catherine!"

"Yes my lord."

"Have you ever meet Aslan?"

"No sir, I haven't."  
"Oh well, if you ever meet him, will you tell him that I said 'hello'?"

"I will, but I think that he already knows." Catherine smiled and walked out of the door. When she closed the door, she saw Peter sitting in a chair across the hall asleep. She walked over to him, and laid her hand on his cheek.

"What? What?" Peter shrieked as he woke up startled.

"Why are you that jumpy?"

"You startled me. I'm usually not that jumpy." Catherine just smiled, and Peter stood up. He offered his arm to her, and she accepted it. They both went back to the rooms that the Professor had set aside for all of them. When they got there, Susan and Edmund and Lucy were all there waiting to know why the Professor wanted to talk to them.

"So, what did the Professor want?" Susan asked.

"Ask Catherine. It was her that he wanted to talk to." Peter said with a smile.

"Did he want her to create the story about the imaginary country that she says she's from!" Edmund laughed evilly.

"Shut up Ed!" Peter said. He noticed the hurt look on Catherine's face.

"Why?" Edmund said.

"Ed, why do you have to go and make thing worse?" Peter scolded.

"You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund yelled and stormed out of the room. Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes at Peter, and went to find Edmund. Peter looked upset at himself and slouched into a chair. Catherine went over to Peter and sat herself in the chair opposite him.

"Sorry you had to see that argument."

"It's okay Peter. I understand how siblings are. You forget that I have two."

"I know, its just that I'm trying…"

"… to protect them." Catherine finished his sentence for him. She leaned forward in her chair, giving Peter her full attention.

"Catherine, what can I do?" Peter asked. Catherine reached out and took Peter's hand. Peter looked at Catherine.

"Peter, all you can do is be yourself. You're his brother. You can't be more than that, and no one wants you to be your father. They just want you to be their brother." At that moment, Peter and Catherine had the beginning of understanding.


	3. Starting to Understand

-1 Starting to Understand 

Catherine was starting to understand life in England. She never did break her habit of curtsying to everyone, but she did stop calling every one lord and lady.

Catherine was sharing a bedroom with both Susan and Lucy. One night Catherine was awake, when she noticed that Lucy was also stirring.

"Lucy, what is it?" Catherine whispered.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the wardrobe." Lucy and Catherine got up and walked quietly back to the Wardrobe Room. Both were nervous that they would not get back into Narnia, but when they opened the door, the wind blew out the light of the candle that Lucy had. Both stepped in, excited about the fact that they could get back.

Catherine wanted to see Tumnus again. She wanted to know what had happened in Narnia in the month that she had been gone. She was first through the wardrobe.

Lucy soon caught up to her, and they made their way to Tumnus' house. Catherine was cautious. She didn't like the quiet that she was hearing. Even in these troublesome times, it was impossible to go through the woods without hearing some form of greeting from the various creatures who lived there. By the look in Lucy's eyes, she didn't find the quiet as odd. Catherine just wanted to get to Tumnus as quickly as she could. Catherine quickened her pace.

"Catherine," Lucy cried out. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, let's just get to Tumnus'."

Finally Catherine saw the door. She was so glad to finally be within sight of the only safe place that she knew of in Narnia.

Knocking on the door, she heard Tumnus' hoof prints coming to the door. When he opened the door, Catherine threw her arms around his neck.

"Catherine, what are you doing?"

"Lucy and I were in the neighborhood, so we thought that we would come for a visit."

"Lucy, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Lucy and I were in the neighborhood, so we thought that we would come for a visit."

"Thank you!"

"Come on in, it is not safe to linger on doorsteps." Tumnus said.

Catherine and Lucy came inside, glad to be out of the cold. As Catherine and Lucy sat in the chairs by the fire, Tumnus bustled around the kitchen making a grand tea. Catherine and Lucy could not help but smile at what was happening, almost exactly like it had when they first met. Still, both didn't talk, as they warmed up their cold hands and feet.

Tumnus finally got the tea ready, and took it to the fire. He poured cups of tea for Catherine and Lucy before he sat down to his cup of tea.

Catherine felt so relaxed as she sat here with one of her best friends. She could not help but remember all those days sitting by the fire and talking to Tumnus about what was happening in Narnia.

"Tumnus, what is happening? Normally you would hear at least a few inhabitants greeting everyone that they see."

"Catherine, the White Witch has been trying to find out who is her enemy and who is her friend. Life has changed in the past two months."

"Two months! I've only been gone a month. At least it is a month in Lucy's world." Catherine said.

"Mr. Tumnus, what can be done to help?" Lucy asked.

"Only when the four thrones of Cair Paravel are filled, then will the White Witch's reign be destroyed." Tumnus said.

"Lucy, there's a prophecy, that in short stated that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sit on the four thrones, Narnia will be restored to the way it was when King Frank and Queen Helen reigned." Catherine said.

"How long has the White Witch ruled?" Lucy asked.

"One hundred years." Catherine and Tumnus said together.

"How awful. I hope that everything works out and soon." Lucy said.

"So do we." Tumnus said.

Catherine and Lucy stayed only for a few more minutes. Tumnus was worried that the White Witch would be coming any moment. Finally Catherine and Lucy left Tumnus' house.

Catherine and Lucy wrapped their robes around their bodies to try to keep them warm. All of a sudden, Lucy cried out, "Edmund!" There in front of them stood Edmund.

"He must have followed us into the wardrobe." Catherine said.

Lucy ran to Edmund and hugged him around his waist.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked.

"With Mr. Tumnus. I'm so glad that you got in to. Oh, the White Witch hasn't found out that he helped Catherine and me to escape." Lucy said excitedly.

"The White Witch, who's she?" Edmund asked.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy said.

"You look awful Edmund, are you alright?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I'm not. It's freezing here! How do we get out of here?" Edmund asked as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

"Come on, this way." Lucy grabbed his hand and led him to the door. Catherine followed them. She was uneasy about where Edmund had been. There was an odd look in his eyes. Catherine pushed it aside and decided to watch how Edmund behaved around his siblings.

They blundered through the wardrobe, and Edmund ran through the door and back to his and Peter's bedroom. Lucy grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her to their room. Susan was still asleep. Lucy ran to Susan and shook her violently.

"Lucy, what is it?" Susan asked sleepily.

"Go to Peter's room." Catherine said. Lucy was already on her way to Peter's room. Catherine was already following Lucy.

"Peter! Wake up! Wake up! It's really there! Narnia! It really exists." All of a sudden the light turned on in the room.

"Lucy, what is it?" Peter yawned.

"Narnia, it's in the wardrobe! Just like I said! We saw Tumnus again!"

"You've been dreaming Lucy!" Susan said as she came in tying her robe.

"No she hasn't, and this time we saw Edmund there." Catherine said looking at Edmund, so did everyone else.

"Edmund, did you see the faun?" Peter asked. Edmund shook his head.

"Well, he actually didn't go there with us…" Lucy said.

"Edmund, what were you doing in Narnia. You seemed like you were in a daze when we saw you." Catherine said.

"I'm sorry Peter. I should never have encouraged her. You know little children are. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund smirked. Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room. Susan, Peter, and Catherine ran after her.

When they found Lucy, she was holding onto the Professor. They froze! They were told not to disturb the Professor, unless invited to, and here was Lucy. Her arms were around the Professor.

From a distant, Mrs. Macredy yelled, "You children are about to sleep in the stables!" All of a sudden, Mrs. Macredy came into view and stopped short when she saw the Professor. "Professor, I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

During the time that Mrs. Macredy was coming, Catherine was quietly slipping out. She had not desire to be questioned about what Narnia was like. She needed to talk to Peter, but she did not want to be in the same room as Edmund.

Catherine sat by Peter's door, waiting for him to come back. To pass the time, she thought about the look that Edmund had in his eyes after Lucy and her had found him in Narnia.

"I know that I've seen that look before, but where?" She said out loud. "Why can't I think of it? I must know that look from Narnia?"

"I'm certain that you have realized that Edmund is a prig. He's been like that since he started boarding school."

"Peter! Have you been talking to the Professor?"

"Yes, he said that we should believe her."

"And you should! Peter, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Why Catherine?"

"I think that it is time that we get sone things straight."

"Then where do you suggest?"

"I know that this sounds strange, but I think that we should go tho the stables."

"Then to the stables it is." Catherine and Peter walked out, neither one knew that it was late. All Catherine wanted to do was help Peter to believe that Lucy was telling the truth. Finally, they stumbled into the stable.

"Catherine, what do you want to talk to me about?" He lit one of the lamps in there.

"Why do you have a hard time believing Lucy?"

"Catherine, it just doesn't seem possible that there could be another world."

"Then, where do I come from?"

"I told you, that you are a mystery to me. I know that there is something about you that puzzles me."

"You seem more capable to believe that I came from a different world than to believe that Lucy went to another world?"

"Catherine, I dream of other worlds, but it is hard to believe that it really does exist."

"Do you want to believe?"

"I do, I just don't know how!"

"Peter, if you want to believe, then you will." Catherine grabbed his hand. "Peter, you have to find it in yourself to believe her and me."

Peter looked up, and found Catherine's eyes. He nodded his head and squeezed her hand. Catherine smiled at him, and right then they both came to an unspoken understanding about what part they would play in their lives.

"Catherine, we should go back to the house. We probably both need to sleep."  
"Okay, let's go back."

Both stood up and started walking back to the house.

"Peter, was it this cold when we came out here?"

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit."

"Here," Peter stopped and took his robe off, and placed it around her shoulders. "This should help until we get inside."

"Peter, you'll freeze." She started to remove the robe.

"Catherine," He placed his hands on her shoulders holding the robe on her, "I'm fine. We'll be inside soon enough."

"Thank you."

Peter put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. They walked to the house and they realized that the sun was just starting to come above the horizon.

"Peter, do you realize that it is dawn."

"No, well, we will sleep late today."

Peter walked Catherine to her room. Catherine gabe Peter back his robe. Peter started to walk away when Catherine grabbed his hand. Peter turned around.

"Catherine, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you've done for me."

"Your welcome Catherine. Good night."

"Good night Peter." She kissed his cheek, then turned to go to her room. She looked back and saw that Peter had a smile on his face. She went to bed very happy.


	4. Running for It

-1 Running for It 

Catherine and Peter decided that they would keep their late night discussion to themselves. They went about their business as if nothing happened. The only difference was that they didn't mind showing to the others that they liked each other. The only affection that they did show was a hug.

It had been about five days since the discussion, and Catherine was sitting with Susan and Lucy in the library. Peter and Edmund were exploring the grounds outside.

"Catherine, what is going on between Peter and you?" Susan asked.

"Nothing, why?" She replied.

"The two of you seem to be, I don't know, attracted to each other." Lucy said shyly.

"We are attracted to each other, but we're just friends." Catherine said. Her eyes danced mischievously.

"How can the two of you be just friends?" Susan asked forcefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way that the two of you look at each other. There has to be something going on between you two!" Susan said laughing.

"Peter and I understand one another. This helps us get along."

"Come on Catherine. Five days ago, Peter and you never hugged each other, but now the two of you are hugging each other whenever the two of you see the other." Susan said.

"Edmund said that Peter mentioned something about a kiss. Peter doesn't know that Edmund heard him." Lucy laughed.

Catherine glared at the two of them. She didn't want the two of them. She didn't want the two of them to see that she did like Peter. All of a sudden, Peter's voice echoed through he hall, "Let's go outside. We need the fresh air. We can play cricket."

Catherine, Susan, and Lucy ran out of the room, and Catherine ran into Peter.

"Catherine are you okay?" Peter said. Both of his arms were around her waist. Catherine smiled and put her arms around his neck. Neither one realized that the other three were watching them. Peter pulled her close to him. Catherine felt warm and safe in his arms.

Both heard Susan say, "Come on. We'll wait for them outside." Susan, Edmund, and Lucy went outside.

Catherine, are you okay?" Peter pulled away slightly. He lifted her face gently to make her look at him."

"I'm fine. I promise that I'm okay." Catherine looked at Peter. There was a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile played on his lips. "Peter, what are you smiling at?"

Peter looked at her, and leaned forward towards her. His lips touched hers in a simple kiss.

Catherine didn't want it to end; but Peter pulled away. Catherine couldn't help but smile. She was hoping that Peter would kiss her, and it finally happened.

They walked outside together, and they saw that Susan and Edmund were ready to play. Lucy was off to the side. She was still mad at Edmund. Catherine went off to sit with Lucy. Peter picked up the ball. Edmund wasn't paying attention and Peter threw the ball hitting Edmund in the upper leg.

"Ouch!" Edmund cried.

"Oopps," Peter said as Susan threw the ball back to Peter, "Wake up dolly daydream."

"Why can't we play Hide and Seek?" Edmund asked.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter said as he played with the ball.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund smirked.

"Are you ready?" Peter said.

"Are you?" Edmund got ready to hit the ball with his bat. Peter threw the ball, and Edmund hit it; but the ball went through a stained glass window.

All five of them ran into the house. They wanted to see what had been done. When the five of them got to where a suite of armor now laid on the floor, they saw that the ball had gone through.

'Well done Ed!" Peter said

"You balled it!" Edmund said.

"What is going on up there!" Mrs. Macredy yelled.

"The Macredy!" Catherine and Susan said.

"Let's go!" Peter yelled. The five of them ran away. They had no desire to be caught, especially by Mrs. Macredy. As they ran, they thought that someone was following them. All of a sudden, they realized that they were at the door that lead to the Wardrobe. They realized that there was no other place to go. Peter opened the door, and closed the door quietly behind them. Edmund looked around and ran to the Wardrobe. Peter made sure that everyone was in the Wardrobe, before he closed the door (still leaving a small gap). Everyone started to move towards the back of the wardrobe. Peter and Susan took the lead, then both tripped and fell.

Susan and Peter looked around, then scrambled to their feet to get a better look at where they were.

Instead of seeing the back of the wardrobe, they were seeing a snowy wood that was beautiful.

"Impossible!" Susan said.

Catherine, and Lucy came into the open. Peter looked at the two of them. Lucy couldn't stop herself, "It's okay, I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I guess saying that we're sorry wouldn't do justice." Peter said.

"No, it wouldn't." Catherine said.

"But this would!" Lucy threw a snowball at Peter. All of a sudden, there was this huge snowball fight. The only one not participating in the fight was Edmund. When Susan hit Edmund with a snowball, Edmund yelled, "Hey! Stop that!"

Peter looked at Edmund and realized that Edmund had been lying, "You little liar!"

"You didn't believe them either!"

"Apologize to Lucy and Catherine! Say you're sorry!" Peter said sternly.

"All right! I'm sorry!" Edmund said as he just glanced at Lucy and Catherine.

"That's alright. Some little kids just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy smirked.

"Haha, very funny." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said nervously.

"Shouldn't we at least have a look around?" Edmund said.

"I think Catherine and Lucy should decide." Peter said smiling.

"We want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Catherine and Lucy said together.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter said going towards the Wardrobe.

"But we can't go wondering around like this!" Susan wined.

"No, but I'm sure that the Professor wouldn't mind us borrowing these." Peter said as he handed out fur coats, "If you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed Edmund a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know!"

They started to walk in the country. Catherine let Lucy lead. Catherine wanted to enjoy the landscape even though it was cold and damp. Peter let Catherine fall back, but he started to worry about her. Falling back, he waited for Catherine to get to him.

"Peter, what is it?"

"Just worried that something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering what Narnia was like before the White Witch came here."

"I thought that you knew what it was like?"

"No, I wasn't born. Narnia and Archenland has been in this winter for a hundred years. Like Tumnus said, 'It's been a long winter.'"

Catherine noticed that they were getting close to Tumnus' cave, she quickened her pace and got closer to Lucy. Catherine was excited to see Tumnus again. She wanted to know what was happening in Narnia.

When they turned the last corner, Catherine stopped abruptly.

Peter looked at Catherine and said, "Catherine, what is it?" Lucy looked at where Catherine was looking and let out a gasp. Both Catherine and Lucy ran the door, followed by the others.


End file.
